


You'll Be Back

by matters17793



Series: Motorsport Oneshots [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: After being replaced, Alex is feeling quite fragile. George goes to comfort him.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Alexander Albon & George Russell
Series: Motorsport Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You'll Be Back

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little oneshot that I couldn't resist doing.
> 
> Told from Alex's POV.

I never truly thought that this would happen. It was difficult to comprehend that my team dropped me in order to hire Sergio. Whenever I read the news, I was reminded that I was replaced, and there was always a passing remark about not being good enough.

If I had the chance, I would go back and change everything, but I also knew that my car was not the easiest to drive. It was built around Max, and that had inhibited my ability to extract everything from it. I appreciate the fact that the team gave me the whole season, but I knew I had so much to offer.

As I looked on my laptop, I avoided the news and went to watch some funny videos to attempt to cheer myself up. Just as I was beginning to relax, I received a video call. I considered ignoring it, until I saw that it was George who was calling me, so I had to answer.

"Hello?" I began.

"Hey buddy" he replied.

"How are you doing?" I questioned.

"I'm okay, but I'm more concerned about how you are" he said.

"I'm fine" I insisted "There is no need to worry about me"

"But I do worry about you" he reacted "You're my friend, and I know you're having a rough time"

That was one of George's best qualities. If you were his friend, he gave you loyalty and respect, coming to your defence in a heartbeat if he had to. I was lucky to have him as a friend, because although others had called me, George was the only one I would open up to. I began to let my true feelings out, and started crying.

"It hurts" I sobbed "It's really painful"

"But I know this isn't the end" he assured "You are still involved in the team, you might come back"

"Do you genuinely believe it?" I cried.

"Of course, and you'll be back before you know it" he declared.

"I hope you are right" I blubbered.

"I know I'm right" he smiled.

Talking to George always made me feel better, and knowing he was there gave me the confidence to be able to process things. I could see how much he cared about me, and other drivers used to make fun of him for it, but he never wavered, not once.

"I'll see you when the season starts again" he chuckled "And hopefully you'll drive in free practice"

"Yeah, I hope so too" I reacted "Bye mate"

"Bye buddy" he concluded "Call me if you need to talk"

As the call ended, I began to relax. Most of my frustration and sadness had been bottled up so it was really nice to finally let it all out. I just hoped that if I kept my head up and continued working hard, my patience would finally be rewarded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
